Items
Everything that may appear in your character's Inventory is considered an item, and apart from Ammunition which stacks up to 800 bullets, 600 rifle bullets, 400 shells and 200 grenades per box, each item will take up one of your inventory slots. All items can be scrapped for a set value. See the appropriate page of each category for further details. edit Weapons Weapons are used to fight the zombie menace inhabiting Fairview. Most survivors use these to rid the streets of any Zombies they might encounter, although nothing stops them from using these against fellow survivors. Anything that takes up one of your three weapon slots is considered a weapon. Firearms require Ammunition to function, whereas melee weapons, obviously, don't. Most weapons have a certain skill requirement, usually a minimum investment in the appropriate proficiency. Some high level firearms also require an investment in Strength. edit Armour Armours are used to protect your frail body from anything that might cause them harm from the outside, such as Weapons or Zombies. Unfortunately, these rarely provide protection for the whole body and need to be maintained to remain useful. If they are not repaired, and become broken, they will provide 0% resistance to attacks, rendering them useless. edit Ammunition Ammunition is required with any projectile launching weapon (Guns), however each gun requires its own special type of ammunition which can be found throughout the city of Fairview. If you run out of ammo, be sure to have a melee weapon, as you will no longer be able to use your gun. Ammo comes in boxes which can be filled with up to 800 rounds a box (for pistol ammo), 400 (for shotgun ammo), 600 (for rifle ammo) and 200 (for grenades). Ammunition is also stackable, meaning if you have two boxes of 400 rounds each, you can combine the two to make one box of 800 rounds, saving inventory space. Or you can just simply buy a box of 800 (This may cost more). edit Clothing Most pieces of clothing that exist can be found in the streets and buildings of Fairview, and certain pieces of clothing can only be found in deeper parts of the city, much like other items of varying quality. Clothing such as cloaks and nearly all the masks available in the game cannot be looted, and may only be bought from the Credit Shop. Clothing does not affect gameplay in any way, and is instead used for cosmetic changes to a player's avatar. In the Marketplace, it is noteworthy that clothing dyed with colours other than brown, grey and default tend to be valued more by players and are usually sold for higher prices than the three aforementioned colours. edit Medication What good is it to survive an encounter if you are going to die from an infection anyway? Thankfully all is not lost, as you will find plenty of medical supplies to help your body recover. And for the more complicated wounds, there will surely be a nice doctor or nurse to help you out, for a price of course, given that insurance protection went down the drain for obvious reasons. edit Food Probably the most common item of our once wealthy modern society that almost everybody considered impossible to be missing, has now become a rare treat. Well-fed survivors gain an experience bonus, while those starving suffer a penalty, as well as slowly eroding health. Of course, this is not a problem for the wealthy survivors, who will buy the best food available and pay well trained cooks for fancy meals, although it is still possible to find edible remains for free in the city. edit Misc Items Several items that are of no use in the game at this point in time. At the moment, these items all appear to be "keys" of some sort, designed to fit in a lock, cardswiper, and fingerprint scanner respectively. As of yet, no closed doors have been found, so the exact nature of what these items will unlock is unclear. A very mysterious item that began appearing several months ago. As of now, the Key has no use, but the fact that it is still present in the game leads some to believe that it will have a use later. It is part of the mysterious trio of the Rusty Key, Severed Hand and Secronom Keycard. One of the three mysterious items in the game. While it is the rarest of the three to find it is worthless at the moment since it's use doesn't exist or is still unknown. Another mysterious item that was initially part of a week-long quest issued by AdminPwn. While it was eventually found, like the Rusty Key, the fact that the item remains in the games coding leads many to believe it will have a use later. Along with the Keycard and Key, it is one of the mysterious items.